


Long Distance Has Nothing On Us, Baby

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, brohm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9009445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: Bryce finally gets to meet Ohm for the first time in person.(Also: The author was messing around with the title.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last prompt of the day! Wow, three fics in a row~ Go read the other ones, I swear they're good~ Anyways, this is for the anon who had to wait a while because I was procrastinating. I hope you enjoy~

Bryce had a million things he would get nervous about. He got anxious around babies because they always seemed so delicate. He worried whenever he had to speak with a new person, afraid he was much too awkward to even come off as friendly. He bit into his nails whenever he had to help out with the solution of a problem, his peaceful mind stressing but adamant on helping out the problem, the wrinkles finally smoothed out when he was able to come up with a brilliant idea.

 

But nothing made him more nervous than meeting Ohm for the first time.

 

The sweet winter fog around them glistened with mist, not the snow Bryce was concerned of earlier that day. Behind him, Luke sneezed, mumbling under his breath as the entered the airport, snow crunching under their shoes. When they entered, they were thrown into chaos, Luke rushing forward with a jittery Bryce trailing at his heels. He moved through the crowd, finally stopping in front of the small cafe on the side. Luke was checking his phone, his sunglasses pulled off and resting on the top of his head as he tapped away.

 

Bryce stood there, rocking on his heels. He was sweating, the tall male deciding to take off his jacket. He tried to speak up but his voice wasn’t there, the bottled up nervousness and excitement of seeing Ohm, the “Masked Gamer” he teased constantly, in person.

 

“I’m not much to look at!” Ohm would always say, refusing to show his face even in their private Skype calls. He reasoned it with saying that he wanted the moment to be special, dramatically adding that sparkles and fireworks would go off when they met eyes and they’d jump into each other’s arms, their first kiss spectacular and full of love. Bryce laughed at his description, only agreeing to their first kiss, the only plausible thing to happen.

 

A few months back, two friends who loved to tease the other and found themselves flirting in their tracks finally started dating. The two friends being Bryce and Ohm. When they declared such thing in a huge group chat, a slip up made by Bryce surprisingly, everything was thrown into pandemonium. Everyone was talking about bets and money, some of them groaning and adding a frustrated “Finally!”. Delirious started whistling and whooping, happily singing about his “OTP” being “canon”, or something along those lines. The only one in the dark was Nogla, who was very perplexed with the situation.

 

Nonetheless, many of them accepted it and supported it wholeheartedly, like Delirious.

 

“You okay, Bryce?” Luke’s voice reached his ears, Bryce looking up from his shoes to catch a glimpse of Luke’s caring look before he broke back into a grin. “Are you seriously that worked up to see Ohm?”

 

“Yes,” Bryce blurted out, his voice rushed and breathless. He couldn’t help it. The mystery behind how Ohm looked followed Bryce as well, ready for the mystery bubble to burst and instead be a man Bryce could finally hug and cuddle into, just like what he explained to Ohm late one night. One day, one of his friends got him drunk enough to spill the cheesiest of pick up lines and fantasies of Bryce to Ohm, who disapproved his drinking but enjoyed the conversations he got out of it. Bryce blushed at the memory, recalling how Ohm picked at his fantasies and agreed to all of them the next morning, which made him extremely lightheaded with love for the man but also colored him with sheepishness.

 

“I’m ready to see him myself. I want to see who the famous Ohmwrecker really is.” Luke chuckled, his lips curling into a lazy smile. “Don’t worry though, after I get my fill on how Ohm looks, I’ll leave you guys alone in this cafe for awhile before coming back to pick you two lovebirds up.”

 

Bryce flushed. “We’re not going to do anything weird.”

 

Luke rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right. Most long distance relationships end with a romp in the bed!” He cackled and walked off, muttering about going to the restroom before disappearing from sight. Bryce went off to buy himself a coffee, hoping it would calm his aching nerves. He chatted up the cashier on the way, letting her friendly smile get the best of him before spilling his little worries to her.

 

“I’m sure you’ll be okay! He sounds like a wonderful person,” She reassured, Bryce laughing as she handed him her cup of coffee with heaps of sugar in it.

 

“I hope you’re right,” Bryce replied, waving a quick goodbye before settling into one of the tables. He checked his phone, two messages from Ohm. He opened them, one of them saying he was in the airport while the other one asked him where he was. He sent back his location in seconds, glancing out at the bustling of the crowd. People were moving to and fro, loud talking and the intercom blaring with heartwarming Christmas music, only to be broken by an automated voice about boarding planes and leaving planes. He was hit by the reality of everything and he looked down at his cup, his reflection padding out in the smooth surface of the liquid.

 

He was finally going to meet Ohm.

 

A tug at his heart was like as if Ohm was thinking the same thing, Bryce letting out a deep sigh. His nerves were shaking under the exhilaration mixing with his nervousness. He was ready to meet him, ready to be able to put a face to the voice that made him happy every time he heard it. He wanted to know how the person he loved looked like, just to smush his cheeks and wrap his arms around him. He wanted to love him in person, to give him everything he asked for, no matter how grand the request was.   
  
Because Bryce fall hard for him.   
  
"Excuse me?" Bryce looked up, blinking when he was met with hazel eyes framed by thin, clear glasses. He took in the rest of their features, the brown hair and the facial hair, shaved and neat. He was smiling, his cheeks round and dusted with a light pink. He had this air of friendliness around him, an aura confident and wise that felt familiar to the blonde. He was wearing a black jacket and had a satchel on his shoulder, probably for a laptop. Next to his feet was a suitcase, one dotted with little bunnies that Bryce found cute. He didn't seem that tall, probably just a few inches off from Bryce's height, though that was normal because Bryce was a tall guy.   
  
"...Yes?" Bryce asked, straightening up his posture, puzzled with why the person was trying to talk to him.   
  
"I can't seem to find my boyfriend." The man had a lovely voice, one dripping with familiarity and Bryce felt dense. As if he was missing something, something very obvious.

 

“Oh, how does he look like?” The man’s face lit up, leaning closer to Bryce’s face as he started talking, his voice suddenly lower.

 

“Well, he’s really cute. He’s blond and has the prettiest blue eyes. He likes being positive and likes to tease me a lot.” With each sentence, the man got closer, Bryce leaning away with each movement. His heart was bursting and he was frightened, but for some reason the man enchanted him, a spell put on his heart that made him want to ask for more.

 

“Really? Do you think it’s...acceptable for you to be this close?” Bryce inquired, watching the man tip his head back and laugh. It was very obvious then and Bryce started to laugh too, bringing his hand to his head as he rolled his eyes at his stupidity.

 

“I would assume so, he did ask for our first kiss to be when we first met!” The man giggled, pressing his forehead onto Bryce’s and whispering softly, Bryce’s eyes moving from his eyes to his lips as he whispered softly, "Surprise, Brycey~"   
  
Their kiss wasn't as fireworks and sparkles as Bryce thought it was. It was more like a crash of waves, all of them vibrant colors and reminding him of a rainbow. Ohm's lips tasted like sweet tea too, something Bryce expected. A rush of warmth and comfort ran through his body when they kissed, Ohm humming as he pulled away, taking Bryce’s bottom lip with him before popping off. Bryce was left dazed, Ohm smirking at the reaction he wanted.

 

“I wanted to meet Ohm, but not like this.” A voice tore through the atmosphere, the two of them turning to see a bored Luke. He was giving them a disapproving look, sending Ohm a glare. “I know I said I’ll give you some time to mess around but keep it in your pants for now, okay? Your guys’ first time shouldn’t be in an airport bathroom.”

 

“Don’t worry, the main course won’t be until Brycey shows me into his house later tonight~” Ohm smiled, an impish little thing and Bryce couldn’t help but blush. Seeing Ohm like this was amazing, Bryce dazzled with how gorgeous Ohm looked. He wasn’t too fit but his physique was nice, Bryce turning scarlet when his mind tried to hover onto the dirty stuff.

 

Luke’s face scrunched up. “Too much information there, Mr. Ohmwrecker.” He turned, the other two having to run after him as he yelled, “I’ll drop you guys at a restaurant, take him out to dinner first!”

 

Ohm laughed at his statement, nodding as he linked his hand with Bryce’s. Bryce didn’t freeze up like he thought he would, instead loving the proximity already. He felt like he was floating, his mind to jumbled with the excitement of having Ohm here to actually do all the things he wants to do with him. Ohm turned to him and asked, “So dinner first, huh?”

 

Bryce nodded. “Dinner first, touchy stuff later.” He snorted when Ohm’s eyebrows shot up suggestively, licking his lips deliberately. “Calm down there, Masked Gamer.”

 

“I can’t, I’m too happy to be here, at your side,” Ohm confessed, the both of them stepping out into the swirling cold. The mist was gone, instead leaving the fog with fragile snowflakes. It was a wonderland, just like how Ohm was here with him in the flesh. He wouldn’t be able to get enough with it, the snow under them glistening with sparkles he could see in Ohm’s eyes. He was intoxicated, fully foolish under the power of love and so was Ohm, whose grin was big enough that Bryce worried his face would stay that way. It wouldn’t be much of a problem for him since he looked beautiful with a smile but still, he wanted Ohm to talk to him seriously too. He wanted him to cry tears of joy with him, wanted Ohm to hold him and to never let go.

 

He wanted Ohm to be happy with him, happy and content at his side.

  
“Me too,” Bryce replied. “Me too.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and happy holidays~ I might post some chapters next week for my other works~
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace


End file.
